TeN BlaCk RosEs
by ART3M1SA-cool
Summary: Orihime, lachica más feliz del instituto, sufrirá un radical cambio en su vida. Todas las personas que ela aprecia se alejarán de golpe de su vida, y éstas faltas le provocarán mucho daño emocional, el cual deberá superar ...SOLA... o eso es lo que ella cree. Ulquihime/Ichihime y posible lemmon es mas ulquihime que nada... PASEN Y LEAN! ( esta bueno)
1. Chapter 1: Una Cruda Realidad

Holas a todos! y sean BIENVENIDOS a esta nueva historia o fic, como sea mas correcto, éste será un Ulquihime, y tendrá algunas escenas Ichihime, pero será puro Ulquihime.

En éste fic Orihime se muestra como una chica de carácter fuerte (mucho mas fuerte de lo que ya es ) y totalmente distinta al carácter infantil e inocente que siempre lleva, su humor será un poco... mmm...como decirlo... será Muy... MUY diferente... bueno ya lo leerán y sin mas les presentó la new history!

Disclaimer: Bleach= Tite Kubo

Advertencia: Lenguaje grosero y mas tarde vulgar (Gracias!... Etto...Orihime?! ) y posible lemmon.

* * *

Era uno de los días mas hermosos de todo el año, el día en el que ,por alguna extraña razón, todos desprendían alegría, y cada uno con cosas distintas en la cabeza y lo mejor, sin preocupación alguna! si que era un buen día.

Para todos, menos para una joven de cabello anaranadoque se encontraba acostada sobre su banco o escritorio de clases, ella estaba allí, totalmente pasiva, sin mover un sólo músculo, pensando en lo que sucedió durante las últimas horas; ya que en ese día pasaron demasiada cosas, y le costaba trabajo asimilar toda esa informacion.

Para comenzar, su mejor amiga, Tatsuki, fué atropellada por una vagoneta esa mañana de camino al instituto, y eso fué para que no la arrollaran a ella, y Orihime presencio lo ocurrido en la avenida que quedaba al frente de su casa (la de Orihime ) así que en ese instante se fueron para el hospital. En el hospital le comunicaron que Tatsuki había sufrido, no sólo daño articular, sino hasta un posible daño cerebral. Esa mañana no tuvo mas opción que irse a su instituto, ya que era época de exámenes finales, y ella ya llegaba tarde; además ella tendríaque decirle al director acerca de lo ocurrido con su amiga, y claro que eso sería difícil. Luego de comunicar a todas las autoridades importantes del instituto, se presentó a dar sus exámenes; a ella no le interesaba el examen, ella estaba mas preocupada por su amiga, además ella era una de las mejores alumnas de todo el instituto así que no le costó nada el examen final, así que al terminar el examen (con tiempo de sobra ) se dispuso a pensar en su amiga.

Al receso Rukia se encontró con ella afuera de su salón, Rukia era una de las otras mejores amigas de Orihime, era una chica de pequeña estatura y de cabello color negro; Rukia se dió cuenta del comportamiento inusual de su amiga pelinaranja.

(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ-Flash Back -(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ(~O~)zZ

Al salir del salón de clase se encontraron y se saludaron como de costumbre se dieron un largo abrazo de amigas, pero éste era un abrazo frío, no como los que se daban, y Rukia se dió cuenta de su trato, y le preguntó:

-Orihime? estás bien? - le preguntó la pelinegra preocupada.

-No...porque lo que le pasó a Tatsuki fue mi culpa... - le respondió agachando su cabeza la ojigris.

-Cállate! eso no fue tu culpa! eso ha sido un accidente... - la animó Rukia.

-Pero pasó. para salvarme a mi! - le respondió la pelinaranja al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pero ésa fué su decisión , ella lo hizo por decisión propia... y deberías estar feliz de saber que tienes amigas que darían su vida por ti - concluyó limpiando las pocas lágrimas que salieron de los grises ojos de su amiga.

-Hmm - fue lo único que le dijo para ya no discutir.

-Te tengo una buena noticia! - dijo la pelinegra agarrando a su amiga de los hombros.

\- Que sucedió? - le preguntó confundida la pelinaranja.

\- Bueno...- dijo sacando un papel de su bolsa - ...ME ACEPTARON LA SOLICITUD DE INTERCAMBIO! - le gritó muy feliz la pequeña oji-violéta, muestra le mostraba la carta a su amiga.

-Vaya! estoy muy feliz por ti! - le dijo regalandole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Sabía que ésto te haría sonreír! - le brindó una sonrisa pícara a su avergonzada amiga.

-Pero...me dejarás sola...- dijo entristeciendose por lo dicho.

-Claro que no! Ahí está Ichigo, sino para que existen los novios?! - le respondió regalando la sonrisa mas brillante de todas.

-Si...tienes razón...-le dijo aún triste Orihime - y cuándo viajarás?

-Emm... en 1 hora, lo siento...hoy te dejaré con Ichigo todo el día. Adiós! - se despidió la pelinegra, luego le dio un abrazo muy cariñoso y se fué.

^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^

Orihime caminaba solitaria por el pasillo de su instituto buscando a su novio, y no lo veía por ningún lado.

Y se le ocurrió ir por el pasillo de los alumnos de primer año, nadie transita por allí, a menos que sea de primero, o quiera una chica fácil. Y al dar la vuelta para salir de ese lugar, lo vio con una chica de primero, ella llevaba una cola de caballo con una cinta roja que el acababa de regalarle, ella agradeció el regalo y se aventó a los brazos de aquel chico pelinaranja, pero no como el de ella, el de él era un naranja más eléctrico, la chica pelinegra, se aventó a sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso, y él comenzaba a levantarle la blusa cuando ella empezó a meterle la lengua a su boca y él cooperaba con ella.

Orihime no aguantó más las lágrimas y se largo a llorar, se calmó. al sentir sus propias lágrimas, así que se hizo de una idea para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, pero sin armar un escándalo.

Su dispuso, pues, a caminar despacio por el mismo pasillo y al estar a su alcance, hizo " caer " su libro más pesado al lado de la apasionada pareja.

\- Oye! que te sucede! - Ichigo se volteó rápidamente, y le gritó a Orihime, pero él. no sabía que era ella.

-Perdón?! - se comenzó a alterar la pelinaranja.

Ichigo se quedó helado por la presencia de su "novia " y por su actitud, claro que era obvio del porque de su actitud, así que prefirió callarse, pero su acompañante no compartía la misma idea.

-Él te preguntó que te pasa?! acaso eres sorda?! - Senna la había gritado a Orihime, Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Orihime estaba gritando a Senna, y estaba claro que ésta no se callaría.

-No, pero si sigo escuchando tu vos me voy a quedar sorda - le respondió desafiante la pelinaranja .

-Cálmate Orihime, no armemos un alboroto - le dijo sujetando sus hombros.

-No me toques!... no lo hagas...- dijo comenzando a llorar, Orihime.

-Haber, tu te calmas! a él me lo tratas con respeto! - se interpuso Senna.

-Claro! tanto respeto como a tí, ZORRA.! - le espetó Orihime a Senna y comenzó a irse.

\- Oye! - dijo la pelinegra agarrando el brazo de la ojigris , haciendo que ésta le mirara a la cara - Tú. quien te crees que eres? ?! porque vienes a hacer un escándalo aquí? No eres nadie! - le empezó a gritar la oji ámbar.

-Vaya, si no me conoces es porque él no te ha hablado de mí, él me conoce muy bien, preguntale quien

soy -le respondió a la pelinegra, a la vez que apuntaba a Ichigo.

-Qu...quien es ella? - le preguntó ésta vez mirando al pelinaranja.

\- Ella...ella...- Ichigo miró los ojos suplicantes de Senna, esos ojos que pedían a gritos que todo ésto no sea verdad, no pudo soportar más y tomó una decisión, que a el le pareció mas correcta (aunque sabía que luego se arrepentiría - Ella es solo una vieja novia, nada importante, se puso loquita por mí cuando me la cogí en una fiesta, no es NADIE más... - Ichigo se sentía miserable, pero ya había tomado una decisión, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar a su angelical ex - novia, la cual ya era agredida con insultos por parte de Senna.

\- ...Qué?... - Orihime no podía creer lo que su novio de años acababa de decir, así que se largó al llanto y dijo - ...Sabes... tú... tú... tú eres la persona que mas odio! - y salió corriendo del lugar.

En ese instante Ichigo se dió cuenta que había tomado una mala decisión, porque a Senna ya la había visto llorar muchas veces, pero nunca a Orihime, ya que ella a pesar de ser la persona mas dulce, inocente y amable de todas, hasta con las personas que no se lo merecían, nunca había dicho groserías ni había llorado frente a las personas, pero hoy hizo los dos, le dijo ZORRA a Senna y había llorado varias veces en su presencia. Ella era la única mujer que le hacía feliz, la única que lo hacía sonreír de verdad; ya había olvidado el motivo del porque engañarla con Senna, pero de seguro era algo estúpido, pero ya habrá tiempo para recordar, ahora no quería quedar peleado con la pelinaranja, pero eso lo arreglaría luego, ya que ahora estaba con su nueva novia.

^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^ Fin FLASH BACK^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^^(oo)^

Y así fué como Orihime apareció en su salón de clases, en el cual estaba tan quieta que parecía muerta, le costaba respirar con normalidad, ya no deseaba que nadie se le acercara, quería irse y nunca volver, y lo peor de todo... ella estaba sola, sin ninguna de sus dos mejores amigas, sola, donde a nadie le interesaba ella, SOLA...

Luego de estar unas buenas horas analizando lo ocurrido, se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia su casillero, para sacar sus cosas e irse, ya que ésta vez nadie le haría compañía.

Al caminar por esos pasillos se le vinieron a la cabeza los recuerdos de sus amigas, tantas bromas, tantos chismes, y pensar que esos días ya no se repetirían nunca más, o al menos no en un largo tiempo, y también recordó las salidas con Ichigo, allí fue donde el se le había declarado, frente a todo el instituto, su primer beso también se le vino a la cabeza, las tantas citas por la ciudad y sus noches apasionadas, pero en este momento recordó lo que su ex - novio le había dicho " Ella es solo una vieja novia, nada importante, se puso loquita por mí cuando me la cogí en una fiesta, no es NADIE más..." en ése momento se llenó de rabia y golpeó su casillero con mucha fuerza, la cual abolló el casillero, ya no quería llorar, y se prometió a sí misma.

Cuando abrió el roto casillero se llevó una sorpresa, allí en medio de sus cosas encontró una rosa negra con una nota, Orihime había recibido toda clase de regalos, chocolates, flores, cartas de amor, perfumes, y demás, pero nunca dentro de su casillero, ya que ella era la única que sabía la combinación, la había mencionado a alguien, pero ya no recordaba quien.

Se dispuso a irse a su casa, y leer la nota luego; y así lo hizo, se fue a su casa.

Esa tarde se veía prometedora para todos, claro, todos menos ella. Al llegar a su casa se sintió mas sola que nunca, ya que recordó que era huérfana de padres y vivía sin compañía alguna, cuanto daría por un consejo de su difunta madre... o un abrazo de su hermano... los extrañaba mucho...

Se fue a preparar comida, ya que se sentía vacía, y no había comido nada durante todo el día. Ya en la cocina, mientras esperaba que sus fideos se cocinaran, recordó la misteriosa rosa puesta en su casillero, y la misteriosa nota puesta dentro de su casillero.

-...Que raro... estoy segura que nadie sabía mi contraseña... n isiquiera Ichigo...- En éste momento le vinieron algunos recuerdos de sus primeros años en el instituto, allí en su salón había alguien con el que ella hablaba muy bien, como los mejores amigos de toda la vida, pero ella no podía recordar su cara... quién sería...

Se sirvió un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse, ya que esas memorias aparecieron de la nada, probablemente también desaparescan de la nada, pensó Orihime.

Con vaso en mano se dirgió a la sala de estar, donde estaban la rosa, y la nota. Al verlas regadas en el suelo, junto con su mochila, decidió levantarlas pronto, y así lo hizo, las llevó a la cocina y allí decidió abrir la nota que llevaba la flor.

* * *

Bueno , se que este fic es algo diferente y toda la cosa... pero se me ocurrió de la nada, asique... hay que aprovechar esta época! Mi otro fic lo continuaré pronto, ya que se aceca lo mejor! pero me falta completar el final!... sin mas me despido y les pido ..."dejen sus reviews" xfa y bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Los Recuerdos que destruyen

N/A.-No, no es el Apocalipsis XD ya llegó la continuación de ésta historia! Siii después de Muchísimo tiempo ╮(╯▽╰)╭

Quisiera agradecer a Little Samy, y a Darkness Crow. Que me animaron a volver a intentar en éste capitulo jeje Gracias ╯ω╰ sin mas interrupción, aquí está la ansiada conti :3

* * *

\- Vamos a ver... que será ahora...- dijo con tono cansado y resignado.

Cuando abrió el sobre que traía la carta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su hermoso rostro palideció y comenzó a sudar frío...

La nota decía:

_"Life is like a boat in a bottle, try to scream but nobody cares... "_

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso... Orihime se largó al llanto desesperado, gritó y se desahogó haciéndolo. Recuerdos completos inundaban su mente, la cabeza le daba vueltas. El vaso que llevaba consigo, se hizo pedazos, junto con lo poco de corazón que le quedaba a la pelinaranja.

Los recuerdos de alguien. No, no era sólo un "alguien " , él era una persona muy importante, la persona que le ayudó a superar el dolor de perder a sus padres y a su hermano, casi al mismo tiempo, esa persona nunca se había separado de ella, hasta que algo sucedió. Ichigo.

Sus rosados y carnosos labios, ahora morados por el trauma que estaba sufriendo, apenas pudieron Abrirse y pronunciar...

-...Ul... Ulquiorra...

+_++_++_++_++_++_++_++_+FLASH BACK +_++_++_++_++_++_++_++_+

La pacifica noche se vio perturbada por el ruido de varios carros ambulancia. Un choque, de preferencia, automovilístico.

Durante la noche, estaban dos niños en una habitación, observando a través de un balcón al terrible accidente. Una niña con el cabello corto y naranja, sobre sus hombros, y de profundos ojos grises, que en éste momento transmitían una gran sorpresa, miedo y desesperación mezclados. El otro era un niño, de cabellos negros como esta noche, y de verdes ojos, como un par de piedras jade, que mostraban al igual que la chica miedo y tristeza.

-No... no te preocupes... - pronunció casi al borde del llanto el niño de ojos verdes.

-Papá... mamá... hermano... - dijo llorando la niña, abrazando al pelinegro, que igualmente se largó al llanto.

-...Mamá... Hermana... - sollozaba el pequeño muchacho.

-Ul...Ulquiorra-kun... - lo llamó lloriqueando la pequeña, éste le devolvió la mirada, limpiándose las lágrimas para parecer mas fuerte y maduro.

-Que... qué sucede Orihime-san? ...- dijo entre cortado, ya que el llanto amenazaba con hacer presencia nuevamente.

-Qué... qué va a pasar ahora?... tengo miedo! - gritó la niña volviendo a aferrarse al pequeño de ojos verdes.

-... No...no lo sé... - dijo con la cabeza gacha, nadie sabría que es lo que sucedería, solo el tiempo lo diría...

_1 semana después... _

_-"..._Hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para despedir a nuestros hermanos. Que ya se encaminan a la Gracia divina de Dios... " - Si, era un entierro.

Los accidentados, era una pareja de novios que se casarían pronto; Sora Inoue y Amber Ciffer, una pareja de veinte añeros que volvían de terminar la supervisión del local donde se realizaría la boda. Y además, con ellos en el carro, estaban los padres del muchacho y la madre de la chica (madre soltera). Todos habían fallecido, con excepción de la novia...

La novia estuvo en estado de coma durante tres meses, y al despertar no recordaba con claridad lo sucedido... Pero al explicarle la situación, la pobre mujer cayó en una depresión profunda, de la cual nadie la podria sacar.

Dejando en el olvido a la única persona de su familia que quedaba con ella... Su hermano Ulquiorra Ciffer.

(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)

Durante el tiempo en el que su hermana, Amber, estaba en estado vegetal, Orihime y Ulquiorra estuvieron una semana por su cuenta, antes de que un familiar lejano de la chica de cabellos anaranjados se hiciera presente para el cuidado de los pequeños.

Mientras pasaban esa semana, con tan solo cinco y seis años, ellos lograron sobrevivir esos días, como adultos.

Durante esa semana...

-Ulquiorra-kun... tengo hambre... no hay nada para comer?...- preguntó Orihime con el estómago resonante.

-Encontré ésta lata... pero no sé como abrirla, hay que buscar algo Orihime-chan... - dijo el pelinegro algo preocupado por no poder abrir la lata, ya que al igual que la ojigris, él estaba sumamente hambriento.

-Oki - Doki Ulquiorra-kun!- dijo la tierna pelinaranja en una pose militar, y al finalizar, se dispuso a buscar algo útil.

-Pero ten cuidado Orihime-chan! - le advirtió, ya que ella iba a la cocina y allí habían cosas peligrosas para niños.

-Tú Tranquilo Ulquiorra-kun... - le respondió mientras salía de la cocina - ...etto... ¿servirá un cuchillo? - le dijo trayendo un cuchillo cocinero hacia el pelinegro.

-Si, eso espero - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, la cual no ganar hace años.

Comenzaron a abrir la lata como pudieron, el suelo era una mezcla de jugo de durazno, basura y suciedad. Todo estaba lleno de esas.

Y Así fueron sus días de soledad, los que solo contaban uno con el otro. Lo cual no cambió mucho con la llegada de Amber, ya que la hermana de Ulquiorra se había sometido a una depresión demasiado profunda como para superarla tan fácilmente.

_8 años después... _

Orihime llegaba a la casa de su mejor amigo, Ulquiorra Ciffer el cual la esperaba para almorzar. Orihime, a pesar de tener escasos 14 años, tenía el cuerpo de una una mujer muy bien proporcionada, un gran busto y con la cintura y caderas bien formadas. Eso provocaba que muchos hombres quisieran abusar de ella, pero por suerte ella tenía a su único amigo íntimo que la protegía como un Ángel guardián. Ese día no sería la excepción...

_-_Creo que debería llevar algo para la comida... Amber-san fue muy amable éstos años conmigo... quisiera agradecerle... - caminaba despreocupada por las calles cercanas al departamento de los Ciffer.

Dos hombres la rodearon, la tomaron desprevenida y se le acercaron con un cuchillo y una navaja con ellos - Oye Preciosa, que haces tan sola en la calle... Buscabas nuestra compañía? - le preguntó uno de ellos, ambos claramente ebrios.

-Por favor... yo no quiero problemas... y...y si ustedes tampoco, será mejor que... que se vayan... - les advirtió retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿A si? Y quien nos dará problemas?... ¿Tú? - se le acercó el otro hombre tomando su largo cabello anaranjado.

-Te lo ruego... ¡No me hagas daño! - la pelinaranja comenzó a intentar liberarse del agarre, pero en lo que se quejaba para liberarse, vio de reojo como el otro sujeto caía al suelo de lleno y quedaba inconsciente al instante.

-Vamos Fusha, quitale esa estorbosa falda... - no recibió respuesta alguna de su compañero -...¿Fusha?... - se volteó y vio a un muchacho de cabellos color negro noche y de verdes ojos que reflejaban total ira en cada detalle del mismo.

-¿Sabían que es delito el estar ebrio en publico a estas horas de la tarde?... Y lo mas vergonzoso, se meten con una mujer indefensa... Ustedes no merecen llamarse hombres - les dijo con calma en la voz.

-Cállate mocoso... ¡Tu no sabes con quién te metes! Yo soy el gran Ganshuda Hus... - el hombre no pudo terminar su presentación ya que recibió un golpe justo en la nuca, dejándolo en el suelo... inconsciente.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun! - Orihime le sujetó sus brazos en una llave - ¡¿Qué rayos?! No había necesidad de noquearlos... Ahora ¿Qué hacemos? - le dijo soltando su agarre y apuntando a los tipos tirados.

-Se enfría la comida, vamos rápido - dijo volteándose y caminando hacia su casa con total indiferencia ante los sujetos.

-Por Qué siempre haces ésto?... - dijo con un puchero en la cara Orihime.

-A... ¿A Qué te refieres? - el pálido hombre sintió su rostro arder, pensó que ella ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

-Siempre has sido agresivo... ¿No puedes mejorar tu carácter? - dijo dándole un suave codazo en su brazo.

-... Tú eres la agresiva, ya me estás golpeando sin razón - dijo aliviado Ulquiorra.

-Ow lo siento... nena! Jajaja - le dijo lo último sacándole la lengua y corriendo al departamento.

-Ahh... y tú ¿Cuándo madurarás Orihime?... - lo dijo en un suspiro - Aún así... eres tierna... - soltó al aire su Gran y pequeño secreto.

-¡Ulquiorra-kun! ¿No piensas subir? ¡Apúrate! - Gritó desde la ventana del edificio la ojigris, llamando la atención de todo el vecindario.

-Jhmm - asintió el ojiJade mientras subía las gradas a su apartamento.

(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)

~Sentados en la mesa ~

-Amber-san, Ulquiorra-Kun... quisiera decirles algo muy importante... - dijo con la mirada en el suelo.

"¿Qué le sucede? Si hace unos momentos irradiaba felicidad... " -¿Que sucede Orihime? - le preguntó Ulquiorra a la de ahora ojos tristes.

-¿Qué sucede Orihime-chan? - dijo Amber levantando la vista de su plato, ya que ella nunca había visto esa actitud en la de cabellos anaranjados - ¿Por Qué estás extraña hoy?...

-Bueno... es que es la razón por la que llegué tarde hoy... Ehhm yo... - ni ella misma sabía como se sentía, y les quería explicar eso a sus seres queridos...

-Es que ella fue atacada por dos hombres el día de hoy, pero ya no la molestarán Hermana. No te preocupes - dijo el pelinegro restándole importancia al asunto.

-No, no es eso... - dijo de inmediato Orihime, captando la atención de los presentes - es que no sé... ni siquiera Cómo sentirme jeje... yo, recibí una llamada de unos familiares lejanos y... y ya tienen todo listo para que me mude con ellos... - dijo notablemente triste, con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

Ulquiorra se quedó estático en su lugar, no se lo podía creer. Como si le hubiesen dado un golpe tan fuerte que lo hubiese dejado tonto - ¿Qué?... - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-Orihime-chan, pero ¿Dónde irás pequeña? - dijo Amber con preocupación de madre.

-Yo... me mudaré a Karakura... - fue lo último que dijo antes que las lágrimas comenzasen a salir.

Todos sabían que esa ciudad era al otro polo de Japón. No la verían en un largo tiempo. La primera en hablar fue la Hermana mayor de Ulquiorra.

-Sabes una cosa Orihime-chan, tu deberías estar contenta de ir con tu verdadera familia después de tantos años y tantos incidentes... - le dijo la mujer de ojos Verdes (como su hermano ) mientras le daba un abrazo - Creeme que ésta despedida será dura para todos... pero ya verás que será lo mejor para todos - le dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y dándole un beso en la frente.

Se mantuvieron un buen tiempo abrazadas, pero luego de un buen rato se separaron. Amber se fue a su habitación, dejando solos a Ulquiorra, que seguía en estado de shock y a una llorosa Orihime.

Luego de un Largo momento de silencio Ulquiorra rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuándo te irás? - le preguntó frío y cortante el pelinegro.

-Dentro de tres días... Lo lamento no sabía nada de esto... - dijo largándose al llanto en la cara del sorprendido Ciffer.

-...No... No llores... Orihime... Orihime mírame... - les dijo sujetando el mentón de la pelinaranja.

-Ulquiorra... - lo miró a esos ojos verdes que tanto la atraían.

-Orihime... yo quiero decirte que... - miró a esos ojos grises que nadie mas tenía, los únicos que le llamaban la atención. Y luego cayó en cuenta que si le decía lo que sentía y ella no sentía lo mismo... ella se iría enojada con él. Y el prefería lo que sea, antes de ganarse su enfado. Así que decidió retractarse - ...yo haré que éstos días sean inolvidables - le susurró al oído dándole una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa.

(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)(_ _)

Los siguientes días Orihime no fue al instituto, tampoco Ulquiorra y Amber faltó al trabajo. Esos días Amber pasaba las mañanas con ella y como nunca antes hablaron con naturalidad y amabilidad. Y por las tardes Ulquiorra y Orihime salían al parque para hacer poesía y cartas.

Los tres días trabajaron en un poema que se basó en una canción. Era el último día en el que ño terminaron, ése día lo pasaron en en parque, comieron ahí en un picknik. Y finalmente acabaron con su "poema" ,éste era para que ellos no se olvidaran del otro, y cuando tengan dificultades, saber que el otro estará Allí con el otro.

_"Life is like a boat in a bottle_

_Try to sail, you can't with no air_

_Day by after it only gets harder _

_Try to scream but nobody cares_

_Trough the glass you see the same faces _

_Hear their voices fade like a drum... _

_When your life is a boat in a bottle _

_You're surrounded drifting alone _

_Don't leave me now_

_Stay another day _

_With me _

_When you're sad _

_And no one knows it _

_I'll send you black roses _

_When your heart _

_Is dark and frozen _

_I'll send you black roses _

_Far away we wait for each other _

_I'm still on that road to nowhere _

_Kiss yourself for me in the mirror _

_Tie a black rose in your hair _

_Don't lose your faith _

_Share another night _

_With me... _

_I'll send you black roses _

_TEN BLACK ROSES "_

Y sin más demora llegó el momento mas doloroso... la despedida. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en todos. Y la sorpresa fue de Orihime al ver a su querido Ulquiorra llorar, no a mares, pero las lágrimas hincharon sus ojos y colorearon su pálida piel. El momento mas doloroso fue el último abrazo entre los dos niños que habían pasado juntos tantas cosas... y ese abrazo llegó a su fin y la pelinaranja se subió al avión para irse... esa fue la última vez que se vieron.

_Dos meses después_. -

-"Así es Ulquiorra-Kun, he hecho a una gran amiga aquí! :D es muy parecida a ti! Es muy protectora conmigo XP... recuerdas el reto de poner nuestras edades como contraseña?! Lo hice ≧﹏≦ 0506 y será esa hasta que salga del Instituto! Te gané! Jeje bueno espero verte pronto... te extraño.

Con cariño Orihime Inoue "

Esa tarde Orihime saldría con unos amigos de su nuevo instituto en Karakura. Ellos eran Tatsuki, su nueva mejor amiga junto con Rukia, su otra mejor amiga. Y con tres chicos Uryuu un chico intelectual, Sado un chico alto y de otro país y finalmente Ichigo, un rebelde sin causa que llamaba la atención de la pelinaranja, despertando en ella sentimientos amorosos...

Ésa fue la última carta que Orihime envió a Ulquiorra, no porque ella quisiera, sino porque ese tiempo tenía muchas salidas con sus nuevos amigos. Y algunas ocaciones con su nuevo adonis Ichigo Kurosaki. Y éste al ser muy celoso no la dejaba un minuto sola ni con su celular o con su computadora.

+_++_++_++_++_++_+FIN FLASH BACK +_++_++_++_++_++_++_++_++_++_++_++_+

-¡ULQUIORRA! AARRGHH! - golpeó el espejo que estaba cerca de ella, rompiendo el mismo en mil pedazos, cortandose con los vidrios.

*¡Knock Knock! ¡Knock Knock Knock! *

La puerta la hizo reaccionar, dejó de mirar la sangre que se escurría por su brazo y preguntó desde el otro lado de la tienda.

-¿Quien... Quién es? - preguntó con un pequeño sollozo.

-Inoue... déjame entrar por favor...

Esa voz, ella conocía muy bien esa voz y sabía de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué... Qué necesitas? - preguntó queriendo irse al piso de arriba.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo, entenderé si no me quieres escuchar... pero déjame ver Cómo estas... por favor...

Orihime fue a lavarse la sangre y a bendarse el brazo herido. Y con todo el pesar de su alma abrió la puerta al hombre que estaba tras ésta...

* * *

N/A.- Hola de nuevo ヽ(^。^)ノ quisiera pedirles disculpas por los Horrores ortográficos que encuentren en la historia... es que la inspiración no da paso al corrector XD .

Me sorprende que ya haya terminado éste capítulo jaja Y que aún no me dejen (no cumplen apuestas no pillos? ;D ) Ya acabé con el capítulo 10 en Algo Extraño... ya quiero publicarlo ●△● pero promesas son promesas ╮(╯_╰)╭ así que lo siento UnU... pero beeenooo jaja éste ya está hecho ;* ¿ Quién será? (mas que obvio) Los dejo con la duda jeje Bye Bye! Nos vemos en otra =￣ω￣=


	3. Recibiendo a un Nuevo Compañero

¡Oh yeahhhh! Otro capítulo sexy se suma a la lista ;D Bueno que lindo que les guste :3... ¡Bajen las armas que éste vino más pronto que los otros! *Ocultándose tras de una mesa * Jaja a que no se la esperan... Muajajaja

**Advertencias: Lenguaje relativamente nocivo XD lo hablamos todos no jodaaaa *Okno***

**Disclaimer: ¡Bleach es de Tite! Que nos tiene a todos loooocooooos**

* * *

Abrió la puerta sólo un poco y vio la cara de aquel hombre. Con algo de frialdad le respondió.

-Ya viste que estoy bien... ya puedes irte - lo miró a los ojos y le quiso cerrar la puerta. Pero él puso su pie sin empujar la puerta.

-Inoue... déjame pasar un momento. Si no te convence lo que te digo, no me enojaré y saldré de tu casa... pero déjame entrar unos minutos... - el muchacho parecía estar muy triste y su rostro lo delataba.

-...- Orihime dudó el dejarlo pasar, pero ella no tenía por que enojarse con él... Así que le abrió la puerta - Está bien... pasa...

-Gracias Inoue... - el chico no se sentía bien de decirle a la chica lo que había pasado. Él no tenía porque intervenir, pero quería hacerlo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo Uryuu-Kun ? - fue directo al grano. Ya estaba cansada de sorpresas y mentiras... Sólo quería estr sola.

-Yo... yo vi lo que pasó hoy a la salida... - le dijo cabizbajo.

-Y... ¿Cuál es el problema? - ella ya no quería escuchar de lo sucedido en el instituto, así que apresuró a su amigo.

-Inoue, sabes que soy uno de los mejores amigos de Ichigo y no me gusta verlos pelearse así... - La pelinaraja se levantó de su lugar, así que rápidamente terminó su oración - No vengo a excusarle, ni a pedirte que le perdones. Sólo escúchame... - logró hacer que ella se sentase otra vez.

-Lo siento Uryuu-Kun... es que no me gusta la idea de pensar en lo de hoy... es todo - dijo en tono rendido y cansado.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que no dudes en buscarme para lo que necesites. A pesar de ser amigo de Kurosaki, sé que lo que hizo no merece ni tu perdón ni el mío - dijo tomando el brazo vendado y sonriéndole se puso de pie y le dijo en el umbral de la puerta - Siempre cuenta conmigo Orihime... - y sin decir otra palabra se fue de la casa de la de ojos grises.

-Como odio tener que hacer que la gente sienta lástima de mí... - dijo subiendo a su habitación.

* * *

-¿Qué te dijo? - le preguntó un chico con el cabello alborotado a su amigo de lentes y ojos azules.

-¿Para qué quieres saber Kurosaki? Pensé que ya habías tomado una decisión... - le dijo con ira a su amigo de años.

-¿De que coños hablas Ishida? - le dijo asustado por la actitud del calmado chico.

-No sabes cuanto te detesto Kurosaki Ichigo... - miró al confundido pelinaraja - creías que ella no se daría cuenta... ¡Que idiota! - le espetó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tu no sabes de que hablas... - retrocedió unos pasos - Nadie lo sabía... excepto ella y yo... - le contestó con rudeza.

-¡Ja! Si que eres estúpido... todos en el maldito Instituto lo saben... menos ella, sólo porque de verdad te ama... perdón amaba - le dijo mientras lo miraba con repudio

-Cállate Ishida... - le dijo con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Y lo que más rabia me da... ¡es que ella sufra por alguien como tú! - lo vio taparse el rostro.

-Por favor... no digas eso... Ishida... -las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos .

-Quiero que lo vuelvas a gritar... ¡tan fuerte como en la cara de esa Puta! ¡Di que Orihime solo fue para ti una pobre estúpida a la cual le quitaste su virginidad! - se quedó mirándolo, sin notar que sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No... eso no es cierto... - dijo sollozando Ichigo.

-Ahora te das cuenta maldito bastardo... ¡Orihime se entregó a ti sin pensarlo y por amor! Pero tú... tú no la quieres, tu la odias... te gusta humillarla Te odio por hacerle eso...¡Te odio! - le dijo liberando sus lágrimas al viento... dejando al que alguna vez fue su amigo, en media calle.

-Maldito... ¡Yo la amo más que a mi propia vida! -dijo gritando a la nada.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ichigo? - Sado había visto y escuchado la pelea de sus amigos desde su casa y había salido a verles.

-Chad... yo, Yo no tengo idea... Por maldito estúpido...- dijo cayendo de rodillas.

-Yo te estimo mucho Ichigo, pero ésta vez... fuiste demasiado lejos. Inoue es la única mujer que te amó de verdad - le dijo decepcionado de su amigo.

-¡Ya lo sé Maldita Sea ! - dijo golpeando el suelo, mezclando su sangre con sus lágrimas.

-Entonces es tu culpa Ichigo. De nadie más que tuya...- se dio media vuelta y entró a su casa.

-Tengo que verla... Necesito verla - dijo para sí mismo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

Orihime se había dormido después de haber llorado por unas largas horas... Se durmió con la idea de que todo el día de hoy hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla. Pero ella sabía que eso no era cierto, que ella no vivía en un mundo de ensueño sino en la maldita realidad...

*DING DONG*

* DING DONG*

* DING DONG*

Nadie abría la puerta, Orihime ya no quería más visitas... De nadie. Y al escuchar el timbre sonar con tal desesperación sabía de quien se trataba. Más aún con los golpes y gritos que le sucedieron al timbre.

-¡ORIHIME! ¡ORIHIME MI AMOR ABRE! - notablemente ebrio.

-"Cómo se atreve a venir a mi casa y a decirme mi amor... a éstas horas de la noche... Maldito. ..¡Maldito! " - cada vez que el decía su nombre ella se llenaba mas de odio y de rencor...

Para su desgracia era jueves así que tenía que ir al instituto al día siguiente. No se faltaría la semana mas importante de exámenes finales sólo por el hecho de no verlo, obviamente iría y si a él se le atrevía molestarla, le esperaría algo muy malo al Kurosaki.

* * *

Viernes~

Ya eran las 7 AM y la hermosa ojigris comenzaba a cambiarse. Se lavó bien la cara para que nadie notase que ella había estado llorando. Se miró al espejo, y vio su rostro triste y apagado... Comi odiaba sufrir por ese idiota...

Ya lista para ir al Instituto vio una carta dentro de su casa, debajo de su puerta precisamente. Decía:

"Por todo lo lamento, y si para compensarte tengo que bajarte todas las estrellas dime en qué te las bajo... Orihime perdóname Te Amo..."

Kurosaki Ichigo

-¡No...NO! ya me viste la cara de idiota por mucho tiempo como para pedirme perdón a estas alturas... ésta vez no te perdonaré... Kurosaki... - dejo la carta en el suelo y salió de su casa hacia el Instituto.

* * *

Al llegar ella ignoró las miradas de todos y especialmente los comentarios que se escuchaban de ella y de Ichigo. Llegó a su casillero, que seguía abollado por su golpe. Recordó la hermosa rosa negra y sonrió para ella misma. Y volteando con una sonrisa se dirigió a su aula.

-Inoue... ¿Cómo estás? - le dijo Ishida en forma de saludo y preocupado a la vez.

-Bien gracias Uryuu ¿Cómo estás tú? - le dijo correspondiendo al saludo.

-Todo tranquilo... ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Claro que si Gracias por preocuparte, pero no tengo nada Uryuu - le dijo evitando más preguntas.

-Miren llegó Ichigo... Parece estar buscando a alguien... ¿Será a Orihime-San? ¡Qué sádico! - se escuchó los murmullos de los estudiantes del aula.

Los ojos marrones se posaron en los grises provocando un choque de emociones. Una reflejaba odio y la otra arrepentimiento. Ichigo se fue acercando a la hermosa mujer, sin darse cuenta de que no estaba sola, estaba Con Ishida que al igual que ella lo miraban con rencor. No le importó y siguió avanzado hacia ella, pero fue detenido por Sado que se puso al frente de él.

-Muévete Chad... Te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera... - le dijo furioso a su alto amigo.

-Ichigo y es suficiente. Ya basta... - Ichigo esquivó a su amigo y fue donde Orihime.

-Orihime... Orihime mi amor deja que te explique... - pero otra vez fue interrumpido por su "amigo".

-¿Si no te has dado cuenta, estamos hablando... irrespetuoso - le dijo con arrogancia al de cabellos alborotados.

-Quiero saber que va a decir Uryuu... Quiero escuchar sus mentiras... - le silenció Orihime a Uryuu, para que hable Ichigo.

-No son mentiras amor mío... Es que yo estaba confundido y no me controlé perdóname. Se que me sigues amando tanto como yo así que vuelve a mis brazos... - Ya no pudo continuar, ya que la delicada Ojigris le plantó un buen puño en pleno rostro, haciendo que éste cayese al suelo con el labio roto.

Para mala suerte de Orihime, ella golpeó a Ichigo justo en el momento en el que la profesora entró al aula.

-¡Señorita Inoue! ¡Ese no es es comportamiento de una dama! - le regañaba mientras la sacaba del salón - váyase a la oficina del director y espere ahí. ¿Qué ejemplo le dará señorita a los nuevos alumnos. Usted nunca fue así... - dijo entrando al aula la maestra.

-No puedo creer que golpear se sienta tan bien después de tantos años... - dijo mientras se miraba el puño.

Se fue caminando a Dirección, y allí se sentó a esperar a la profesora. Al paso de algunos minutos se abrió la puerta de la psicóloga dejando salir a un alto y de cuerpo bien formado, ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Ese hombre era idéntico a Ulquiorra, con excepción del cuerpo claro...

\- Ya es hora de dejar de soñar...- se dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, evitando la profunda mirada de aquel hermoso hombre.

-Señorita Inoue. Entre por favor... - la llamaron desde dentro de la dirección. Orihime se levantó y se dirigió allí.

-Buenos días... - le dijo al joven de ojos jade mientras entraba al salón del director.

-Hola Orihime Inoue-San... - dijo después de que ella entrase a dirección.

* * *

La clase era un total caos por lo que pasó con Orihime e Ichigo. El labio del pelinaranja no paraba de sangrar, pero el terco chico no quería ir a la enfermería.

La profesora comenzó a poner orden y logró calmar a su aula, tenía un anuncio importante que hacer.

-Muy bien Alumnos... Ya es suficiente... ¡Ya es Suficiente! ¡Haré un anuncio de gran importancia! - por fin hubo silencio.

-¿De que se trata profe? -le preguntó Keigo, un alumno algo extrovertido y muy escandaloso.

-Hoy recibiremos a un alumno nuevo de intercambio, que se quedará estos últimos bimestres... Pasa por favor - le dijo al muchacho que estaba tras la puerta.

Entró al aula un hombre de cabellera negra que le llegaba a los hombros, de pálida piel y de ojos color verde intenso... sin mencionar el hecho que tenía unos extraños tatuajes en forma de lágrimas que provenían desde la base de los ojos hasta la punta de su mentón.

-Buenos días a todos... espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes - su voz profinda y madura causó más de diez suspiros en la clase. Era un tono varonil y fuerte sin tomar en cuenta su relativamente bien formado cuerpo.

-Di tu nombre... - le dijo la maestra.

-Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Ciffer y vengo del Instituto llamado "Las Noches"... en el otro lado del país... - fue lo último que dijo antes que alguien se diera cuenta de quien era y le preguntara...

* * *

N/A.-¡¿Que les perece?! ₩ en menos de un mes chicos como les quedaron los ojasos :3 Mierd... coles! :B yabhice otro capítulo mas de ésta historia y aunque un poco corto... esta bonito :3 Ya quiero darles una sorpresa con los siguientes de mi otro fic n pero no quereeen!

Sin importar que este capítulo sea algo corto... ¿Les gusta? :3 dehen un sexy review con su mas sexy opinión Chauu


End file.
